


Oral Exam

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [31]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Student!Dan, Teacher!Phil, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan shows off his oral skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt that I was sent on Tumblr. 
> 
> Don't shag your teachers kids. 
> 
> The companion piece to this one is called Detention.
> 
> I have fixed the French in this fic. I want to thank sarcellesonja and everyone on Tumblr who helped me with the French. Thanks!

 

Phil sits behind his desk. His classroom sits empty. He glances up at the clock. He takes a deep breath and attempts to focus on the papers sitting in front of him. The door will open soon and Phil isn’t sure he’s ready.

Footsteps echo down the empty corridor. Dan’s walking with a slow, but steady pace. Butterflies swarm around his stomach and a giddy feeling spreads throughout his body. Before long, he finds himself outside of Mr. Lester’s classroom. With one last deep breath, Dan opens the door and walks inside.

“Ah Dan. I was wondering if you were going to show up,” Phil says after a quick glance towards the opening door.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to ask one of my teachers a question,” Dan replies.

Dan is standing just inside of the door. The top two buttons of his white school shirt are undone and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. His tight pants cling to every curve of his legs. His hair is slightly ruffled as if he has been dragging his fingers through it. Phil forces himself to not stare.

From his position in the classroom, Dan can’t see all of Phil due to him still being seated behind his desk. Dan can see that Phil’s ebony hair is pushed back into a messy quiff. Phil’s overly blue eyes flit around the room in an attempt to look anywhere, but at him. His dress shirt clings tightly to his slim frame. Dan makes no attempt to hide his stares.

“Grab a chair and come sit here,” Phil states as he gestures to the empty space at the right hand side of his desk. Dan grabs a chair and settles into the space. He’s here to make up for an oral exam that he missed earlier in the week. He has a different oral exam on his mind though.

Dan became infatuated with Mr. Lester or Monsieur Lester from the moment he step foot into his classroom. He knew it wasn’t right to crush on the new French teacher, but he couldn’t help it. Phil made it easy to like him. He’s kind, sweet, relatable, and has this infectious smile that melts Dan’s heart.

Phil knew it was wrong to have a crush on a student. He knew he was in for trouble the moment Dan stepped through the threshold of his classroom door. Dan with his blinding smile, beautiful laugh, wonderful personality, and amazing body. Not that Phil had given much thought to the last point. He hasn’t allowed himself the luxury.

He watches as Dan settles into his chair. Phil flips through the papers on his desk and grabs Dan’s test paper. He takes a deep breath before acknowledging the boy. He tries very hard to never be this close to Dan, but things can’t be avoided now.

“Are you ready?” he asks. Dan smiles at Phil.

“As I’ll ever be.” Dan answers. He’s made up his mind. He’s going to lay everything on the line today and seduce Phil today.

“Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui?” Phil asks. _(How are you today?)_

“Je vans bien merci. Je suit un peu excité dependent.” Dan answers. _(I’m fine thank you. I’m a little horny though.)_ Phil coughs nervously.

“ _Daniel_ ,” Phil warns.

“Pardon.” Dan answers. _(Sorry.)_ Phil takes a moment before continuing.

“De quelle couleur est le ciel?” Phil asks. _(What color is the sky?)_ Dan thinks for a moment before answering.

“Il est aussi bleu qui vos yeux, monsieur.” Dan replies. _(It’s as blue as your eyes Sir.)_ Phil coughs nervously at the sentence, but says nothing. Dan smirks. He can see his answers are having an effect on Phil.

“Quel age as-tu?” Phil questions. _(How old are you?)_

“J'ai dix-ans, ce qui veux dire l'âge de majorité.” Dan quips. _(I am eighteen years which means that I am of legal age.)_ Phil bites his lip subconsciously before realizing his actions and continuing.

“Que vas-tu faire faire cette fin de semaine?” Phil asks him. _(What will you do this weekend?)_

“J’espère vous faire, monsieur.” Dan answers. _(I hope to do you Sir.)_ Phil stares wide eyed at the boy sitting next to him.

“I-I-,” Phil sputters a few times before closing his mouth. He wasn’t expecting Dan to say that and he doesn’t know how to respond. He looks down at the test in front of him. He only has a few more questions and then they’ll be done. He decides to just power through the exam and talk to Dan about it when they’re done.

“Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger?” Phil asks in a normal sounding tone, as if he wasn’t just a sputtering mess. _(What do you like to eat?)_

“Votre bite, monsieur.” Dan answers with a smug look on his face. _(Your cock Sir.)_ Phil shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Dan’s words filter through his ears and have sent his blood rushing south.

“Le voulez-vous, monsieur? Voulez-vous que je vous suce?” Dan asks. _(Do you want that Sir? Want me to suck your dick?)_ Phil tries to think rationally about things. He closes his eyes in an attempt to get control of himself, but it’s in vain. His throbbing erection and thoughts of Dan over take him. Slowly Phil nods his head.

Elation spreads across Dan’s face. He immediately drops to his knees and starts palming at Phil’s crotch. Phil’s hands tightly grip the armrests of his chair. Dan nuzzles Phil’s erection with his nose before pulling back to undo his pants.

Phil lifts his lower half up so that Dan can wiggle his pants and underwear down to his mid thigh. His erection springs free and slaps against the bottom of his work shirt. Dan pushes Phil’s shirt up and runs his fingers across the pale skin.

Dan turns his attention to Phil’s cock. It’s large and thick with a darkening tip. Dots of precum are starting to leak from the tip. Dan licks his tongue over the head; lapping up the precum.

“Mmm.” Phil moans softly. He looks down at the boy on his knees in front of him. Dan stares directly into Phil’s eyes as he slowly takes the tip into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head before he begins moving down the shaft.

Phil watches in amazement as more of his cock disappears inside of Dan’s mouth. Dan’s nose brushes into the few tuffs of hair at the base as the head hits his throat. Phil groans loudly at the sensation.

Dan slowly slides the spit slicked cock out of his mouth before he takes it back down once again. He slowly begins to bob his head faster. Phil is convinced he has never seen a more enticing sight. Dan’s red lips are stretched wide. A mix of saliva and precum dribble out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes are blown wide with lust.

Phil moves his right hand and grips Dan’s hair. Dan moans around the cock in his mouth as Phil tugs roughly. Phil’s hips jolt forward at the sound and the sensation. He’s worried for a moment that he’s hurt Dan, but his fears are quickly quelled as Dan’s jaw goes slack. He gladly accepts the invitation to fuck Dan’s mouth.

Dan’s hand snakes down to his crotch. His erection is straining painfully hard against his pants. He palms himself a few times, but isn’t able to do much more considering Phil’s pace is quickening. So he keeps his hand pressed against his erection. Dan can tell the man is nearing his orgasm.

Phil’s gripping Dan’s hair tightly. His thrusts are short and shallow. Dan slides his other hand over Phil’s tight balls and that’s it.

“Dan!” Phil moans out in a low voice. His cum spurts inside the boy’s mouth. He moans again as he feels Dan swallow.

Dan can’t hold back any longer. He’s swallowing around Phil’s cock and rutting into his palm. His body is on fire. He cums in his pants with a moan around Phil’s softening cock. He sits back on his heels. Both of them look fully spent.

“Did I pass my oral exam?” Dan asks in a gravely voice. Phil doesn’t answer, but he laughs at the question.

 


End file.
